1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer using hot melt ink, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for removing air bubbles from the hot melt ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has bean conventionally proposed an ink jet printer of a type for ejecting hot melt ink onto recording medium.